Triumvirate Security Force
Description The Triumvirate Security Force was founded by the governors of three systems in the toe of Centrality. The first system of the three was run by a Falleen named Estel Andros. As the governor of Oseon, Estel used his powerful fleet to patrol between the many asteroids which filled the system to uphold law and order amongst the many bases and colonies within the asteroid field. The second of the three systems was governed by a Human named Dexter Holland. Dexter used his diplomatic skills to help the system Erilnar prosper. During this time many trade routes were set up stretching far across the galaxy brining in news and goods from the furthest depths of space. The third system was run by a Naboo named Gilbert Taylor. Gilbert built up the system Renatasia to be a powerful economic center with many jobs and places to live. The planet Renatasia III was and still is the most built up planet in all of the three systems. As time went by the three governors realized that without forming an alliance each system would individually fall to a more powerful government and eventually loose its identity. After much discussion it was agreed to form a Triumvirate so each of the three governors would have equal say in how the systems are organized, it was also decided that to avoid any corruption they would rotate the leader every 30 days. With this decision made the three systems united under the banner of the Triumvirate Security Force and each governor took on the title of consul. The Triumvirate Security Forces now govern the three systems in the toe of Centrality. The TSF is made up of three main sections, these can be seen below: Public Relations: The Public Relations department forms and upholds all diplomatic relationships for the TSF. Whether your seeking an alliance with the TSF or inquiring about our many services you have found the right place. Logistics: The TSF logistics department is the driving force behind building up the three systems. This department also handles all transportation in and around the three systems. Fleet: The fleet which once patrolled the asteroids of Oseon has now been built up and can be seen patrolling all three systems. With the some of the finest pilots in the galaxy the TSF fleet is fully mobile and capable of deploying in anywhere in the galaxy with great efficiency. History The Triumvirate Security Force was founded by the governors of three systems in the toe of Centrality. The first system of the three was run by a Falleen named Estel Andros. As the governor of Oseon, Estel used his powerful fleet to patrol between the many asteroids which filled the system to uphold law and order amongst the many bases and colonies within the asteroid field. The second of the three systems was governed by a Human named Dexter Holland. Dexter used his diplomatic skills to help the system Erilnar prosper. During this time many trade routes were set up stretching far across the galaxy brining in news and goods from the furthest depths of space. The third system was run by a Naboo named Gilbert Taylor. Gilbert built up the system Renatasia to be a powerful economic center with many jobs and places to live. The planet Renatasia III was and still is the most built up planet in all of the three systems. Founded in the sector named Centrality the Triumvirate Security Force (TSF) takes its name from its unique command structure. The leaders of three neighbouring systems realised that they could all profit from an alliance between their systems. The alliance would ensure that each system would gain security from falling to a powerful outside force and the threat of losing their freedom. Being equally aware of the dangers to their systems and the profits of an agreement between them the leaders of the three systems formed the TSF, agreeing to share power equally and to rotate overall leadership of the faction. Each taking the title of Consul, the three system leaders created the TSF with the aim of bring security of independence and freedom to the peoples of a few neighbouring systems but now offer security to all. Each of the Consuls had built up a strong power base in the neighbouring systems of Erilnar, Renatasia and Oseon. Estel Andros had his power base in the Oseon system. When he arrived in the system he found it in a state of disarray and disorder. The many asteroids harboured a number of pirates, thieves and space brigands. Estel worked with those in the system who desired to restore order and together they managed to bring the asteroid filled system under control. Estel’s relentless pursuit of making the system secure by any means necessary, including the use of force, led to a series of successful military tactics. This led to Estel becoming the Consul responsible for military actions in the TSF and the Admiral of Fleet Command. Gilbert Taylor built his power base in the Renatasia system. He found a system with a number of inhabitable planets but only a sparse and scattered population. Gilbert undertook to help the people build up their planets and advance their culture. With time the planets began to become populated and the disparate peoples came together through diplomacy to form planet wide and system wide governments. Such was the respect of the peoples of the system that they asked Gilbert to become the governor of the system, which he gladly accepted. Gilbert’s skill in building up planets and managing meant that he became invaluable as the Consul responsible for the Logistics department of the TSF as well as the capital city of the TSF being elected the capital of the Renatasia system. The second of the three systems was governed by a Human named Dexter Holland. Dexter used his diplomatic skills to help the system Erilnar prosper. During this time many trade routes were set up stretching far across the galaxy brining in news and goods from the furthest depths of space. The Triumvirate Security Force is a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Public Departments The Logistics Department is run by the Consul Gilbert Taylor. Under Gilbert’s leadership the TSF logistics department organizes all the construction and transportation needs of the group. This department also takes on most of the internal affairs of the TSF, organizing personnel and asset allocation is just one of Consul Gilbert’s duties. Consul: Overseer Gilbert Taylor Commanding Officer: Director Chronos Darkwater Executive Officer: The main military wing of the TSF, the Fleet is called upon to provide the security that TSF prides itself upon. The Fleet is a highly mobile force able to quickly deploy in a variety of manners to suit the needs of the client and the contract whist providing the maximum of security and sensor coverage. Consul: Admiral Estel Andros Commanding Officer: Minister Eldor Aldaris Executive Officer: Commodore Aelo Trent The Public Relations department creates and maintains all the diplomatic relationships for the TSF. Under the watchful eye of Dexter Holland the Public Relations department has spread its contacts far across the galaxy to make sure the TSF gives the most effective services available to anyone who requires them. Consul: Chief Dexter Holland Commanding Officer: Ambassador Chronos Darkwater Executive Officer: N/A The Special Forces section of the TSF is called upon to complete more specialized contracts. Highly active, highly motivated, with the skill to strike hard and fast with deadly skill, the SF team is chosen from the best of the Fleet members. Consul: Admiral Estel Andros Commanding Officer: Brigadier Kevin Knight Executive Officers: N/A The Law Enforcement department handles all the civilian security within the Triumvirate Security Force. With officers throughout Centrality ensuring that the Triumvirates core worlds and outposts all uphold the law. Although rare, the Law Enforcement department could also arrest civilians outside the TSF if deemed necessary. Consul: Overseer Gilbert Taylor Commanding Officer: N/A Executive Officer: N/A The Triumvirate Intelligence Agency (T.I.A.) gathers and sorts all the information obtained by its operatives, who are scattered throughout the galaxy. The T.I.A. excels in its aim to ensure that the Triumvirate is always up to date on the latest developments. Due to the nature of their work, the T.I.A. is a very secretive organisation with very few public members. Consul: *Classified* Commanding Officer: *Classified* Executive Officer: *Classified* ---- Triumvirate Structure Consuls * Current First Consul: Gilbert Taylor * Consul: Chief Dexter Holland * Consul: Overseer Gilbert Taylor * Consul: Admiral Estel Andros Staff * Fleet Commanding Officer: Vice Admiral Sebyn Farsees * Logistics Commanding Officer: Ambassador Director Chronos Darkwater * Public Relations Commanding Officer : Ambassador Director Chronos Darkwater * Special Forces Commanding Officer: Brigadier Kevin Knight Category:Factions